A Tale of Tails
Characters Present *Wubbzy *Widget *Walden *Earl *Huggy *Buggy *Kooky Kid *Birdie Bird *Children Summary Wubbzy gets teased for having such a kooky tail and decides to go to Widget to fix it. Widget's latest invention, a robot chicken, goes out of control and runs away. Walden shows him how kooky others can be, and that it is good to be different. The chicken runs in and is about to destroy Walden's house! But only Wubbzy's tail can fix it! Recap ﻿Wubbzy is at the playground and asks several other children if they would enjoy playing Kickety-Kickball with him. He tries to impress them with his Kickety-Kickball skills. They all disagree to play with Wubbzy as they are disturbed by his "kooky" tail. Wubbzy is depressed and lonely. He walks to Widget's shop to ask Widget if she could build a machine that could change his tail. She is working on a robotic chicken but stops working to tell Wubbzy that she does. Wubbzy asks what a large machine in front of him is. Widget tells him not to touch anything. Wubbzy tells her she will not and accidentally leans against a lever, causing the robotic chicken to start shooting eggs out of its mouth and run off. Widget tells Wubbzy that she can fix anything, even his tail. She builds the Tail-o-tronic 3000, a machine that will change whatever enters it. Wubbzy hops on to a conveyor belt and enters the machine. His tail is given many different styles but Wubbzy does not like any of the new tails. Wubbzy and Widget walk to Walden's house. They ask him if he could do anything to change Wubbzy's tail. Walden tells them he cannot, but shows Wubbzy many other "kooky" animals. Wubbzy sees how it is not a bad thing that his tail is different. Widget's robotic chicken busts through the wall and starts shooting eggs everywhere. Walden tells Wubbzy it could destroy his dinosaur skeletons. Widget tells Wubbzy that twisting the red thruster bolt will cause it to stop. She corrects herself and tells him that she meant the blue one. She then tells him it is the red one. Wubbzy twists both thruster bolts with his tail. The robotic chicken breaks down into many pieces. Wubbzy finds out that his tail is useful after all. He walks back to the playground and shows the children there many different actions he can perform using his tail. They are amazed and play Kickety-Kickball with him. Running gags 'Wow' 'Kooky' 'That's not supposed to happen' 'Walden's Wacky Words' 'Memorable quotes' Trivia *There are two versions of this episode: **Version 1 - Wubbzy's voice is a bit lower. **Version 2 - Wubbzy's voice is much higher-pitched, sounding how he did in the rest of the episodes. *Version 1 was the actual episode, while Version 2 is on Wubbzy's Big Movie. *The characters' voices are a bit lower than in other episodes. *In the first scene, the Kooky Kid's voice is different. But when he passes by Wubbzy, he is shown with the voice he usually has. *This episode has been YouTube Poop'd a few times, the most high rated being "KOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKY" uploaded by bahbugandhum. *Widget shows Wubzy two big colored buttons. But they do not make anymore appearances after that one scene. *If Wubzy was that concerned about his tail, why didn't he just try to tie it up or cover it with an accessory. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1